Know Your Place
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Ron and Draco are sick of their own lives. All they can think of is their own problems. But when they come together and tell them to each other, they see the positive things in their own lives. However, that causes other problems... Chapter Six Up!
1. Chapter One

Know Your Place  
  
Warning: Contains Slash (boyXboy, yaoi, homosexuality)  
  
-A story about Ron and Draco, about their lives, and the reason they come together. Just your ordinary Ron/Draco fic (with a little twist).  
  
-Ron and Draco are sick of their own lives. All they can think of is their own problems. But when they come together and tell them to each other, they see the positive things in their own lives.  
  
"Ron! Don't complain, just wear these! When you're older, you'll get new ones!"  
  
"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? That vase is worth more than you, you know!"  
  
"Stop fussing about the owl, Ron! Be glad you have one at all!"  
  
"Stop crying, Draco! A Malfoy never cries!"  
  
"Remember, you must share with your brothers and sister!"  
  
"Remember, Malfoy's never care about anyone that are not purebloods!"  
  
"Your brothers are older than you, they get to have the top priority. When you are older, you get to have that as well."  
  
"You must listen to me, for I am the boss in the house. Violate my rules and be punished."  
  
"Know your place, Ron."  
  
"Know your place, Draco."  
  
*Ron*  
  
Ron was sweating all over. They had to get all the bags into the car, for they were going to Platform 9 ¾. Ron thought it was bleeding hot. The sun was shining, and he was forced to wear a sweater ("It can be quite cold, y'know!"). It was annoying being with such a large family. His mother only thought about the bad things they could do. Always afraid, never leaving them out of her sight. It was haunting. They had gotten in the car, and drove over to the station. Percy went in first, the twins next. Ron and Ginny followed suit.  
  
Ron had remembered how it was with buying the books. He got rather tattered ones. Poor Ginny, he felt sorry for her. As the youngest, she must be having a rough time. He grinned. Maybe that's why she fell for Harry. Harry's quite rich, thanks to his folks. Guess keeping your parents makes you pour, and losing them makes you rich.  
  
It was then his eyes fell on a certain blond-haired, pale-faced boy. Draco Malfoy. Off course, he got to keep his parents and the riches. He hated the slimy little git. Always got what he wanted, never mind the expense, acting like he's all high and mighty and loving it too. All the friends he has just swarm around him like flies. He was stuck with the poorness, being in Harry's shadow all the time, an easy target for a bully like him. What a life.  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco was freezing in his silk shirt. It was so that Malfoy's had to dress properly, not comfortably. His father had yelled at him again at breakfast. He was angry that he didn't arrive one time. He was angry his report marks aren't as good as that mud blood Grainger. I can never do anything right. Everything must be perfect. Shopping was dull as usual. The servants just went to get them, and Draco was stuck with his father, who kept insulting him for one and another. He remembered how he met Harry Potter in that one shop. Perfect angelic Potter. The savior of the day. He got all the luck, others get left behind. And then his friends. The all so smart mud blood and the ever so loyal pauper Weasley.  
  
Draco then saw Weasley at the train station, looking smug in his sweater. Draco fumed. His mother would never make a sweater for him. He couldn't stand Weasley. He got all the family love a boy could wish for. He had brothers and a sister to keep him company. His mother worries about him all the time. His own parents wouldn't care if he drove a flying car to Hogwarts. Ron is extremely loyal towards Harry. Malfoy doesn't have a friend who would give his or her life for him.  
  
Malfoy doesn't receive love at the Malfoy mansion. He is a loner, and hated the ones who were best friends. What a life.  
  
*Ron*  
  
They got on the train. Ron stuffed the measly sandwiches in my pocket. (Hey, Weasley, measly! Great, hope Draco doesn't find out!) Harry ordered more chocolate frogs. Ron love them. People think it's just and ordinary addiction, but he had a different reason for eating them. Chocolate makes you feel good. It makes you a bit warm on the inside, and happier as well.  
  
And Ron needs to be happy. Ron needs to help Harry, for trouble always comes looking for him. And Hermoine will always have something smart to talk about, which Ron can't stand. But he's a true blue friend, he will be there anyway. He ate the chocolate, which as usual had his favorite taste. Hermoine made a comment by saying he had dropped some chocolate on his sweater. Who cares, he could always wipe it off.  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco got on the train as well. Draco was relieved. Finally, a few months without his annoying mother and father. Draco rubbed his arm. His father had hit him there a while ago. It still hurt. Crabbe and Goyle were doing something stupid, as usual. He never paid attention to them. Then, he saw the cart with goodies wheel by. Draco looked at the yummy chocolate frogs that lay on the cart. How he wished he could buy some! It wasn't about the money, he could easily afford them. He had to watch his figure.  
  
He didn't know why, but his family freaked if he ate something unhealthy. He had to look good. He had to look pretty. Clean clothes, clean shoes, brush your teeth, comb your hair, sit up straight. This bothered him a lot. In spite of all this, he bought a chocolate frog anyway. He knew he would probably get smacked for this at home (his father always finds out), but he didn't care. This was worth it.  
  
-Hey all! This is NJ! Not much on the first chapter, I admit. But I'll try to write the next one real soon! Please review me! And flames will be hunted down and destroyed, thank you. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
-I don't own them. Nope, nope.  
  
*Ron*  
  
Things have started off well as usual. Ron was late for Potions for he had to help Neville find his way to Arithmancy. 10 points off for Griffindor. He sat down next to Hermoine, who had already raised her hand at one of Snape's questions. Hermoine knew everything. He saw Draco grinning from the corner of his eye. That guy just loved it to see someone worse off than him. He knew Draco didn't dare pick on Harry, because of his fame, or on Hermoine, for her cleverness, but he sure did pick on Ron.  
  
Poor, poor Ron. Staying in the shadows of his brothers and his friends. Ron has a stupid owl, ragged clothing, measly sandwiches, so now and then a broken wand, a small bedroom, tattered books, etc. All he had are things that are borrowed or paid for at a discount. Draco had lots of money, good- looking clothes, a fancy owl, a fine wand, respect from other children, good food, a large house etc. Some things are just wasted on the spoilt.  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco noticed Ron coming late for Potions. The face he made when Snape took off those points, just made him grin. He couldn't help it. The reason he loved picking on Ron, was that he always showed so much emotion. Draco just wanted to experiment with him, see what he does. Observe him. It was fascinating, he thought. His family loved him as much as he loved them. Draco never got any love from anyone.  
  
Poor, poor Draco. Trapped in the darkness of his family. Draco's gets insults, death-threats, slaps on his face, friends who only want him for his money, a cold bed, an angry letter almost every month, etc. Everything he got never came with a smile, with love, or something warm. Ron gets help from his friends and family every time he's in trouble, a good-night kiss almost every night, lots of self-made presents, friends who stick with him just for who he is. Some things are wasted on the spoilt.  
  
*Ron*  
  
Ron stepped on the Quidditch field. It was empty now, and the sky was turning dark. Ron loved it out here. Here, he was alone, he had privacy. A rare thing for him. Just hours before he had stood on the sideline, cheering for Harry's team. And they won. They always won. Harry's really good. He had volunteered for the team as well, but he wasn't good enough. It wasn't fair. Harry just rolled into the team, Ron didn't stand a chance. And who helped him get in the team? It was Draco, who had to take that Remembral from Neville.  
  
Well, speak of the devil. There was Draco himself. Ron wondered what he was doing on the pitch. Draco asked the same thing. Stuck-up, snobby Malfoy. You don't own the world. Go and count your money, Ron wants to be left alone. Draco doesn't leave. Typical. Ron starts to get angry. Ron can't help it. He can't seem to keep control of his emotions. Draco, however, always seems to stay cool. How he wished he could do that.  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco had just gone outside, to enjoy the fresh breeze. He shivered. He was always alone. He didn't like it very much. He much rather preferred to be inside with the rest of his group. But he had to go out. He remembered the match: Griffindor vs. Huffelpuff. Guess who won? How he hated that Potter. He regretted the day he took the Remembral from that Longbottom. That's when he saw a certain redhead standing outside.  
  
Draco walked up to him, as calm and casual as a Malfoy could be. He wondered what Ron was doing on the Quidditch pitch. Poor, popular Weasley. Not everyone loves you. Go and be happy with your friends, Draco doesn't want you around. But Ron was here first. Whatever. He starts to get angry. Draco remains unmoved. It's annoying, for his non-showing emotions always stir up more anger in people. Ron, however, always shows them, making him more passionate. How he wished he could do that.  
  
*Ron*  
  
It was getting annoying. Malfoy, standing there, mocking him. He always does that. He can't seem to ignore it. And it keeps coming back, harder and louder than before. It hurts his head. He wants to kill Draco. He wants to kill him and bury him alive. He wants him to hang, and leave Ron for the rest of his life alone. Draco, go away! He may have all the money in the world, and be better off than him, but that's no reason to pick on him.  
  
Draco blinks. Better off? That's what he says. He starts to tell Ron about all the times he's been hit by his father, all of the insults he's got, all the times his friends left him alone just because he didn't want to pay their bills, etc. He said that he'd rather be in Ron's position, where he could receive love from friends and family, and not have to fear of being taken to the Dark Lord all the time. He knows his place, and he feels so cold. Shivers running all over his body, likes he's standing with bare feet on ice.  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco hated Ron. Ron just kept flaunting the love that he's got in front of his nose. Every time, again and again, more and more. Ron had to go, out of his life! He had to be shot in the back, or stabbed by one of his friends. He wanted to shoot him with bow and arrow, and set him on fire! Ron, go away! He may have all the friends in the world, and be better off than him, but that's no reason to keep showing it off!  
  
Ron looked back after Draco's outburst. Me, better off? He says. He tells Draco about the times he was forced to share things with his brothers and sister, everything he gets is either old or broken or used, he always seems to have bad luck, how Harry gets all the glory when the Dark Lord gets defeated time to time, etc. He's rather be in Draco's position, where he could have the money to do good things with it, and not having to worry about the people around him. He knows his place, and he feels so hot. Sweat running down his face, as if he's in the desert with a wooly sweater on.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-Hey hey! NJ again! Well, that's it for now! Third chapter in the making! PLZ review me and tell me if you liked it! C ya! 


	3. Chapter Three

-Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! Some people are wondering about the way I write. Well, the reason for this is because I wanted to mainly write about their emotions, not about their actions (what I usually do). But, I understand the confusion, so I have decided to add some dialogue. Enjoy!  
  
*Ron*  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
They stood silent. Ron knew he was very clearly blushing. But for once, he didn't care. He realized he was quite lucky, he got lots of love from his family, and they worry about him when he's gone for too long.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Draco looked up at him. He probably didn't expect that coming.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so they talked. They talked about what they had, what they didn't have, what they wished to accomplish, and change things the way they are now. Ron took out a chocolate frog.  
  
"Do you always carry those things?"  
  
"Well, they are my favorite food. Want some?"  
  
Ron held one up to Draco. Draco hesitated, knowing what would happen if he took it. But Ron was there. He took it anyway.  
  
"You should eat more junk food."  
  
They laughed. They still sat on the bench next to the Quidditch pitch for 2 hours, until they had to return to their common rooms. When Ron came back, Harry and Hermoine were the first to ask him where he was.  
  
"Oh, just out."  
  
Days passed. Ron and Draco met almost every day, out on the pitch, just to talk to each other. Especially in the weekend, they had lots of time then. Ron didn't sweat so much anymore. His brothers had noticed it. He felt he had cooled down, meeting with Draco every day. On one certain day, Ron was rather nervous. He kept playing with his hair, or fiddling his fingers. He talked to himself as well.  
  
"Right Ron, you know you want to ask him, you've been wanting this for a long time. He has asked you to his home for the Christmas vacation, and you've convinced Hermoine and Harry you were going somewhere else, so this is the perfect time! Oh bloody hell, what will he think?"  
  
He packed his bags and headed outside. Harry and Hermoine were already there.  
  
"Have a good journey Ron!"  
  
"Thanks guys. Have a good holiday!"  
  
He stepped in the carriage. It moved. His friends left. But, then the carriage stopped again. And Draco Malfoy climbed.  
  
"Well, hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
They were unusually quiet. Every time Draco mentioned something, all Ron would do was nod. Then Draco got fed up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ron then moved his hand over Draco's. His eyes were burning to hear the answer of that one question he had had in his mind the whole day.  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco had been thinking. Yes, it was something he could do. He had made sure that none of his fellow Slytherins had seen him with Ron. It was something that had to stay hidden. In the night, he thought about his day. All he could think of then was Ron. Ron's feelings, thoughts, look, etc.  
  
"How I would love to be in your place Ron. In fact, I just love to be with you. You make me feel warm. Oh god Ron, I think I love you."  
  
Draco had thought about that word. Love. Could he love a man? He always was thought that love was boy + girl. But lately, he's seen girl and girl. Or boy and boy. Was he gay? He didn't know. He packed his bag that day, to go over to his house. Pansy Parkinson (the prat) was also invited to the house, because of the family, and she had gone earlier. Thank Merlin. He stepped in the carriage, and they rode off.  
  
"Now remember Ron, when we get there, you say you are a Slytherin and you have to make an assignment with me. Got that?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Draco wondered. What was going on? He got annoyed and asked him what was going on. At that point, Ron moved his hand over his. His heart stopped beating. What was he doing? Is he, or will he? Won't he? Does he love him too?  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
One part of him fell and cried out of disappointment. But, the other said this was a good thing. Ron is extremely loyal towards his friend. And being his best friend would mean top ranks in his books.  
  
"Yes. Forever."  
  
Ron smiled. Draco loved his smile, more than his angry stare. He had heard many say that Ron's ugly, but he thought he was just right. No overdoing it in gel, or thin clothing that itch, no just right.  
  
They arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. House elves were everywhere, asking if they needed anything. He saw that Ron was clearly impressed by the size. He saw his father, who, disapproved of Ron.  
  
"Isn't he that boy I saw at Flourish and Botts?"  
  
Draco paled and tried to pretend Ron was someone else. "Eh, no father! This is David. Right David? He's a Slytherin too."  
  
Ron/David nodded. His father gave him a strange stare, and then left. Draco sighed out of relief. He was so glad Pansy wasn't here (her carriage got caught in a mud storm! Long live nature!), or they would've been busted.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here is your place to sleep." Draco pointed towards a large room.  
  
"Not bad, Malfoy."  
  
That night, Draco kept rolling in his bed. It was very bad weather outside, he could hear it. Usually, he didn't care, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to see Ron. He kept turning, know he shouldn't disturb him, but he couldn't help it. It was then he heard a voice.  
  
"Busy, Draco?"  
  
He turned. It was Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't sleep. Too much noise." He blushed. "Er, do you mind if-"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Draco said, maybe a bit too eagerly. Ron climbed in.  
  
*Ron*  
  
Ron had thought he would have liked being alone, in a large, rich bed. But no. He felt lonely. And those noises weren't helping either. He grew tired of not being able to sleep and got up.  
  
"I hope Draco doesn't mind me going to him."  
  
He walked through the long hall, trying to find Draco's door. He opened one, but turned out to be a closet.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
As he tried to figure things out, he didn't realize there was another person, watching him like an eagle watching over his prey. This person grinned and headed off.  
  
Ron in the meantime, found Draco's room. He saw Draco, trying to get himself comfortable in his own big bed. He went to him, and greeted him. And then joined him in his sleep. First they lay each on one side. But he felt a hand crawling on his. Draco somehow wanted him to hold him.  
  
"Feeling lonely?" Ron grinned as Draco blushed a little. He didn't know he could do that.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Draco pulled Ron closer and held him. Ron was a bit surprised, but liked the feeling and held Draco too. Ron felt himself falling into sleep, being held by his best friend. That's when something terrible happened.  
  
The door opened, a few figures stood in the hallway light, and an annoying female voice saying:  
  
"See, I told you they were sleeping together, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
-Like the cliffhanger? Don't worry, chapter 4 being prepared! In the meantime, just review and say if you liked it (or not). C ya! NJ 


	4. Chapter Four

-Dun own them! Wish I did though. (evil thoughts.)  
  
-PS: I turned this story into R rating.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco felt like his worst nightmare had come true. There was Pansy Parkinson, with his father. And he was in bed, holding Ron too close to his body. Ron looked terrified as well. Lucius Malfoy walked in, looking very calm, but his eyes could kill hundreds of people.  
  
"Well, Draco, from what I heard, this boy is indeed, as I thought, Ron Weasley. A Griffindor. A pauper. And, by the looks of it, homosexual." Lucius stared at him with cold, very cold eyes.  
  
Ron gulped. They were in a big mess, and there was no way to get out of it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. I suggest you leave the house. Don't think you won't be punished, I'll just let the Ministry do that."  
  
"Don't lay a hand on my father!" Ron shouted. But before he could attack, Draco signaled him to go. It was much better this way. He couldn't let Ron get all the pain he was going to get. Behind his father Draco could see Pansy smirk and leave.  
  
"I will get you for this Pansy, I swear."  
  
But he didn't get anymore time to think about it, when the first blow fell.  
  
Draco ran outside, his pajama tattered, his face bleeding, his body sore. His father had given him a beating like never before. He had yelled that it was a disgrace to be homosexual.  
  
"Why?" Draco had asked. Wrong question.  
  
He just hit him more and more, until he got distracted by the calling of an house elf. That's when Draco seized the opportunity to push his father away and run out of the house. He could hear his father cursing from left to right, trying to catch him.  
  
Outside, it was cold and the wind was howling like mad. The rain kept pouring, and the thundering noises were still there. He ran as if the devil were behind him (it felt like it too). He then got to an idea, as he saw a carriage station.  
  
"And whereto, lad?"  
  
"This address." Draco said as he gave him a piece of paper, when Ron before had written down the address of his house. "Charge it on the Malfoy account."  
  
The man didn't make too much fuss and called a carriage. Malfoy got in, as the carriage brought him to his destination. Sure enough, he arrived at what looked like a large farm, only without animals. And a huge wooden house. He went to it and knocked on the door. It was a woman who opened. Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well I'll be! Aren't you one of the Malfoys? What are you doing here? And look at you!"  
  
"Please, ma'am, may I come in?"  
  
"Off course! We can't have you staying out here!" She said as she led him in. Draco entered a kitchen, where the rest of the family was. Including Ron, who was soaked as well. It seemed he had just arrived.  
  
"Draco!" He called out in surprise!  
  
"What happened to you?" Fred wondered.  
  
"Oh, don't just stand there! Fred, get him a towel and some dry clothes! George, go fix some hot cocoa for everyone! And Arthur, stop pestering Ron! They're both cold and wet, we can ask questions later! Health first!"  
  
*Ron*  
  
Ron's mother started commanding everyone to do something. She really was the leader in the house. Soon, he and Draco were covered in dry towels, with hot chocolate in front of them. Then Mrs. Weasley got everyone out of the kitchen, and sat down next to them.  
  
"Alright boys. It's much easier to tell what happened when those buggers aren't around. Can you explain, Ron, why you have come home, and why you, Draco, look so savaged?"  
  
The boys started to pour words out of their mouths. How they met, and that they became good friends, but with no one knowing. And that Lucius found out and started beating Draco. The things they didn't tell were there feelings for each other and that they held each other that night.  
  
However, Mrs. Weasley was a smart woman. She knew what was going on between the two. And she decided to support it.  
  
"I see boys. Well, I suggest, you both go up to Ron's room and have a good night sleep. Ron, you don't mind sharing a bed with Draco, do you?"  
  
Ron blushed. "No, mom."  
  
Draco blushed as well. They headed upstairs. They went up into Ron's room, which was quite small compared to Draco's.  
  
"Well, hope you like it."  
  
"I think it's fine."  
  
They were getting dressed for bed, when all of the sudden, Draco asked:  
  
"Ron, do you love me?"  
  
-Reeeview me! Tell me if you liked it or not! I wanna know! NJ 


	5. Chapter Five

-Things get heated up! Oh, and I own Ron and Draco! *gets hit by a broomstick* Ow! Drat, I don't.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*Draco*  
  
Draco regret asking the question the moment it left his lips. But he couldn't keep it in him anymore. He's had too many close encounters of affection, and he just had to know. He saw how Ron stumbled to find his words, how to explain what he felt. For Draco, this was a bad thing. That meant that Ron might not love him at all.  
  
"Oh jees, well, Draco, I'm."  
  
"Not gay." Draco said, finishing his sentence.  
  
"No! I mean, not really ready for a relationship. You saw how your father reacted! It would be dangerous for us to be with each other!"  
  
Draco steadily came closer to him, narrowing the space, feeling each others body heat seeping through their pajamas. He gave him that famous Malfoy smile, as he reached for Ron's face.  
  
"Why? Isn't this nice enough for you to take this risk?"  
  
"Malfoy, I-" Ron said as he got cut off.  
  
Draco had started to lightly kiss his neck, making Ron close his eyes, trying not to moan. Draco soon enough headed up, across the cheeckbone, on the cheeck, on the lips, and into the mouth. His tongue tried to conquer Ron, as Ron fought back.Draco had never done this before. He'd seen it on TV and in magazines, but he had never tried to french kiss himself. And now he was, enjoying the warmth and passion they were both sharing. Ron then got hold of Draco's head and began kissing more roughly. Draco moaned in his mouth.  
  
They were both getting turned on, they could tell. Ron kissed Draco's neck as he tried to remove his shirt. That wasn't working very well though, the buttons didn't want to come unloose. They tugged, and the buttons popped off their seams. Not that they cared. They giggled at the clumsines they had at undoing their clothes.  
  
It was in that moment, things started heating up. But, someone had been watching them, observing them, and now decided it had been enough.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" A voice roared.  
  
The two boys both tumbled in shock. It was Mr. Weasley, Ron's father.  
  
"Dad!" Ron cried out.  
  
Draco looked at him. Dad? He only called his father 'Father'. Never dad. It was too affectionate. Draco was a little bit jealous then. But he didn't savour that feeling for long when Mr. Weasley started yelling.  
  
*Ron*  
  
Ron got the shock of his life when his father came storming in. His face was red, and anger was spread all over. There Ron was, with Draco, shirtless (not yet pantsless though) and one angry man.  
  
"Ron Weasley! I just knew something was up with you two the moment that Malfoy came storming in!"  
  
"But dad!"  
  
"No, I won't hear it! It's a disgrace!"  
  
"Why, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Why? I don't need to tell you why! In fact, that little thing you've had just now-"  
  
Ron gasped. "You saw!"  
  
"And what I saw! I-"  
  
"ARTHUR!!"  
  
It was Mrs. Weasley, who had stormed in.  
  
"What are you doing, talking bloody nonesense! Let them be!"  
  
"No, you saw what they were doing-"  
  
"SO?! Honey, don't worry about them, if it's grandkids you want, we've got plenty of other kids who can help you with that! Now leave them alone!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley then saw they were arguing in front of the boys and said to them:  
  
"I'm sorry dears. Arthur and I will continue this conversation in our room."  
  
They headed out, but their screams were still heard. Draco tried to forget what had happened, when suddenly sank on the floor, lightly sobbing. Draco didn't know what to do.  
  
"You see? This is what will happen! We're not meant for each other, Draco! It just won't work out!"  
  
"No! We will fight! We must-"  
  
Suddenly the door downstairs slammed open.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Where is he!? I know he's here!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
To be continued.  
  
-Review me! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
-PS: From now on I've decided to do no more *Ron* or *Draco*. From now on, you'll see both of their feelings at the same time.  
  
That one shout came as a knock of wind for Draco and Ron, as the one and only Lucius Malfoy just stormed in. They were in trouble, very, very big trouble.  
  
"Oh no! We must get out of here quick!" Draco said, cringing by the thought of having to face his father.  
  
"I have an idea. Follow me." Ron said as he opened the window. He climbed outside. Draco wanted to stop him when suddenly he noticed there was a large vine plant growing on the wall, where Ron climbed down. Draco did the same.  
  
"Look, we can use the car which Harry and I used once to get to Hogwarts. It's fixed again, my dad couldn't help himself." Ron grinned. If his mom found out, she would be furious.  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go before father finds out we're gone."  
  
They climbed in the car. Inside they could hear the adults yelling and loud footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Go! Go now Ron!" Draco yelled, panicking. Ron started the engine, and they flew up. Suddenly, they heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Get back down here! I swear, boy, when I get my hands on you!"  
  
Ron and Draco didn't speak to each other for the rest of the ride. They were scared, and knew that they wouldn't be able to go back to their own homes without a fight. They soonly arrived at Hogwarts, and Ron commanded the car to go back to the house. They went into Hogwarts (without being spotted in their pajamas luckily), got dressed and headed down to the great hall, where there was no soul.  
  
"Look Draco, we're in a terrible mess here."  
  
"You tell me. Did this all happen because of us together?"  
  
Ron looked down. "I-I guess so."  
  
There was a long silence between them. Suddenly, Ron spoke again.  
  
"Draco, I'm afraid that-" He cut himself off, then went on. "We cannot see each other anymore."  
  
Draco tried not to look at Ron. His mind told him to look anywhere but to Ron! He knew what Ron said was necessary. He felt his eyes swell up with tears, with the thought of never seeing Ron again.  
  
"I-I, I can't, Ron."  
  
Ron looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"Look, I just can't! Don't you see? You're the one I love the most! No ones cared for me as much as you do! I will not leave you! I will fight for you!"  
  
"No Draco, that's stupid!"  
  
"I won't leave you! I won't!"  
  
Draco sounded like a schoolboy, refusing to go home from the playground. Ron saw that whatever he said, he wouldn't be able to convince Draco to go. Unless...  
  
"Draco, don't you get it? Just go away."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Get the hint, Malfoy!" Draco was shocked. Ron hadn't called him Malfoy for ages. "It was fun being with you. I wanted to see how it was spending time with you. And you were fascinating. All those emotions, ha! I didn't even know you had them!You fell for me alright!"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about, Ron?"  
  
"Don't call me Ron! Call me as you used to call me! What was it, Weasley, Weasel? I do this all the time Malfoy, including with girls. Why do you think Hermoine is always pissed off at me? You're a stupid git, Malfoy, you always have been. I guess working for the Dark Lord doesn't give you a high IQ!"  
  
Draco felt as if he had been struck by lightning, betrayed by nature and heated up. Ron didn't mean these things! He doesn't know what he's saying! But what if he does?  
  
"I've never seen such a worthless dumb spoiled brat in my life. In fact, Harry was more interesting."  
  
That did it. "Fuck you Weasley!" Draco screamed and he ran out of the great hall, towards the Slythering common room. He only slowed down when he reached the door, looking back.  
  
"Ron didn't mean those things. He probably had a stroke on his head or something. Soon he'll come after me, saying he's sorry and that he wasn't thinking clearly, and that he loves me, and always will!" Draco told himself.  
  
He kept repeating his words to himself, hoping Ron would come. He didn't. He headed inside and plunged into the bed, crying into his pillow.  
  
Ron still stood in the great hall, with a tears rolling over his cheeks. It was the only way, he told himself. He had to save Draco.  
  
"Oh Merlin, please forgive me."  
  
-Hey! Another cliffhanger (hehehe, gotta hate those!) Anyway, just review me, you know I love 'em! Next chappie coming soon! NJ 


End file.
